Renewal
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Follows 'Shining Armour and Silver Linings', 'In-Laws' and 'History Lesson'. Jess and Becker renew their vows.


Title: Renewal  
Author: DrawnToDarkness  
Rating: K+  
Pairing(s): Jess/Becker, background Danny/Sarah, Connor/Abby, Matt/Emily.  
Summary: Post 'Shining Armour & Silver Linings', 'In-Laws' and 'History Lessons'.  
Disclaimer: They're still not mine :(

* * *

The day had dawned. Her wedding day. Well, her second wedding day. The date was different, as were the setting and the guests. The groom and the dress were the only things that were the same, those and the wedding rings they would exchanged in the ceremony later on.

Jess stared down at her bare hands, her finger feeling empty without the now familiar weight of her wedding ring. She was looking forward to it being back on her finger – looking forward to the moment Becker put it there once again.

She sat still, following the instructions of the hairdresser her mother-in-law had insisted on paying for. A girl deserved to be pampered on her wedding day, Evelyn Becker had insisted, and in the absence of Jess's own mother, her mother-in-law had willing adopted the role normally taken by mother-of-the-bride.

It made Jess smile to think of it, remembering Evelyn's less than warm response when they'd first met. Jess couldn't blame her for it, understanding how much of a shock it must have been for Evelyn to find her only son had returned from being missing in action for five weeks – six months, for Jess and Becker – with a wife in tow. Seeing how enthusiastic Evelyn was about every aspect of her youngest child's wedding, Jess was pleased they'd gone ahead with Becker's idea to renew their vows so their families and friends could be a part of it.

Not that her own parents were there, but then they'd never truly felt like family. The people that did, the ones that mattered, were those who were in attendance and that was all Jess wanted on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Around her, in the fancy suite of the country hotel where the wedding would take place, the women she cared about most were fluttering around. Evelyn was standing with the hairdresser, and smiled fondly when she caught Jess's gaze in the mirror. Katie and Mel, Becker's older sisters, were laughing over flutes of champagne with Abby, Emily and Sarah – probably telling them stories about their brother Becker wouldn't appreciate them sharing but Jess was too amused to object. Mikey and Kayleigh, Katie's two young children, had been there earlier as had Ryan, Mel's son, but the children had been sent off with their fathers some time ago to give the women a chance to get ready in peace.

It'd been nice to have so many people bustling around her. Not because she particularly enjoyed being the centre of attention but because it gave her a glimpse of the crazy, hectic, loving family life that had somehow become hers for the taking. She'd had a lovely childhood, really, raised by her grandmother, who she loved and missed dearly, but her parents had never bothered with her and she'd had no siblings or cousins so it was a new experience for Jess, and one she swore she'd make sure any children she had would experience, too.

"Time to get dressed, darling." Evelyn's voice shook her from her thoughts and the older woman placed a hand on Jess's shoulder at whatever she saw in her expression. "Are you ready to show off this mystery dress of yours?"

"I'm ready." More than ready. She stood slowly after admiring the hair style – loose curls, most left to fall around her shoulders but some pinned back from her face with a large dark red flower appearing to hold them in place at the back of her head – and moved towards the garment bag hanging up on the other side of the room.

Abby, Emily and Sarah had already seen the dress but Becker's family hadn't. She heard their gasps as she unzipped the bag and revealed the gown, dark red in colour instead of the traditional white or cream.

"It's beautiful," she heard Katie murmur. "I don't think I've seen anything like it."

"It looks like something from a film set," Mel agreed, sounding a little envious. "It's gorgeous, Jess. Where did you find it?"

Carefully removing the dress from its bag, Jess smiled a little sadly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Let's get you into it and see what it looks like when it's on," Evelyn said, moving to aid the younger woman with the heavy material.

The velvet skirt and brocade bodice with flowing bell sleeves were the same shade of rich burgundy as the flower she'd chosen to wear in her hair. The gold embroidery was a perfect contrast, delicate and detailed.

Her only concern about wearing her original wedding dress for the second ceremony had been the way it accentuated her figure, the laced bodice and low neckline making the most of the curves she'd been blessed with. As soon as she put it on, though, and stood as Emily, the only one with any experience of wearing corsets, secured the laces at the back of the gown, she knew she'd made the right decision. Just wearing the dress brought back memories of her first wedding and the people who'd been there who couldn't be present at her second.

"You look stunning, Jess." Evelyn was the first to speak when she turned to face them, anxiously awaiting their response. The older woman dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as she smiled tearfully. "My son is a very, very lucky man."

"It'd argue that I'm the lucky one," Jess objected, her voice quiet and smile soft as she thought of her husband. "I still wonder sometimes why he chose me."

"He chose you because you are perfect for each other." A little teary-eyed herself, Emily gave Jess a smile that was both proud and tender. "I am extremely pleased for you both and wish you every happiness."

"Thank you, Emily." Touched by the sentiments, aware that Emily's own marriage had been one of duty and not love, Jess gave into the impulse to hug the Victorian woman who'd become more like a sister than a friend.

"You do look gorgeous, Jess." Abby took Emily's place when the other woman stepped back. She gave Jess a teary smile of her own before hugging her gently. "I'm so glad you're home and we get to share this with you."

"It'll be your turn soon," Jess replied, feeling a little guilty that she and Becker had managed to do the unexpected and get married before their engaged friends. "I can't wait to see you in your dress."

Abby made a face and wiped at the tear that escaped her eye. "We have to find it first. But you can help me with that later. Today is your day."

After Abby let her go, Sarah moved forward. She, too, hugged Jess, the two having become close since Jess's return from Medieval England. "Thank you for including me in this."

"You're part of the family now," Jess told her with a small laugh. "Whether you want to be or not."

There was a knock at the door before anyone could say anything else. Katie went to answer it and stood back to let Lester enter. As the Becker women excused themselves to find their husbands, and the ARC girls quickly followed suit, Jess was left alone with her would-be father figure.

"Am I to take it this is a souvenir of your little holiday?" Lester asked, his tone wry though his eyes were warm.

"How many brides get to wear their wedding dress twice, five hundred years apart?" Smoothing her hands over the skirt nervously, Jess hoped her need for his approval wasn't as easy to see as she thought it was. "Is Becker okay? He's not nervous, is he?"

"Eager to see you and I can't say I blame him. You look beautiful, Jess, and I can't say how honoured I am that you asked me to give you away."

"There's no one else I'd rather have here with me." There wasn't a note of insincerity in her voice. "I mean it, James. Thank you so much for being here with me.

Touched and unable to hide it, Lester was wordless as he offered her his arm. Together, they left the hotel suite Jess would later return to with her husband and walked towards the small ballroom where the ceremony would take place.

When they stopped outside of the closed double doors, waiting for their cue, Lester turned to Jess, his expression solemn.

"I just want you to know that I'm immensely proud of you, Jess. I've watched you grow into a wonderful young woman and I feel privileged to have been able to do so. You are like the daughter I never had." He smiled tenderly and reached up with his free hand to wipe away the tear that slid down her cheek. "And rest assured that if that husband of yours ever mistreats you, not that I think he ever will, I'll fire him on the spot."

The comment had the desired effect of making her laugh, so it was a smiling Jess Becker saw as he looked down the aisle as the doors were opened.

* * *

It took him next to no time to get dressed and, as a result, Becker found himself pacing the hotel room he was in, waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin.

"If you wear a patch in the carpet, you'll have to pay for it," Danny pointed out, ever so helpfully, as he helped himself to a bottle of beer from the mini bar.

"He's right, mate. Stop pacing. It's not like you don't know Jess is gonna show up," Matt chimed in, accepting the bottle Danny offered him. The two men exchanged an easy grin as Becker paused in his pacing to glare at them. "Want a beer?"

"No." He'd love one, but didn't want beer breath when he kissed Jess at the end of the ceremony. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something helpful?"

"We are. We're keeping you calm." Danny's face was a picture of innocence. "Not feeling nervous, are you, Becker?"

"No." Again, he glared at them. "Can't you go and do that somewhere else?"

"Nope." The grinning pair made themselves comfortable on the king sized bed in the centre of the room. "The girls won't let us join 'em in Jess's room so you're stuck with us till it's show time."

"Just ignore them, mate," Connor advised as he stood in front of the full-length mirror, waging war on his tie. "When it's their turn, we'll get revenge, yeah?"

Since they all knew it would be Connor's turn next – and Danny's shortly after, though only Becker was privy to that bit of information - Connor had decided to keep firmly on Becker's good side in the hopes the Captain would remember and take it easy on him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Temple." Lester, having been trying to enjoy a quiet whiskey with Becker's father on the other side of the room, grew impatient with watching the scientist's futile attempts at fastening his tie. "For an apparent genius, you'd think you have figured out how to fasten your tie."

Connor gave their boss a sheepish grin as the older man took over, standing patiently as Lester fixed the tie for him. "Thanks, boss."

Lester merely rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. "Almost time. Any messages for your bride, Becker?"

Becker hesitated before shaking his head. "She knows everything I'd want to say."

"Alright." Pausing as he walked by his Head of Security on his way to the door, Lester caught Becker's gaze. "You're a good man, Captain. You and Jess deserve this."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that." Becker returned Lester's nod with one of his own and exhaled slowly as his boss left the room.

"We should go meet the ladies," Danny said after a moment, reluctantly setting his beer down as he got off the bed. "Good luck, mate. Not that you need it."

"We'll see you at the altar, Becker. Don't forget your lines!" Matt gave his teammate a wink and a grin on his way out of the room after Danny.

Connor lingered after the other two left, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You know you're like a brother, yeah? And Jess is like a sister? Not... That sounds a bit creepy, don't it?" The scientist shook his head before Becker could answer. "What I mean is that you two mean something, to me and Abs, so we want you to be happy. So... be happy."

"We will." Becker stopped Connor from leaving by holding out his hand. "Just as you and Abby will be."

"We will." Connor took Becker's hand and used it to pull his friend into a – very manly – embrace. After clapping the soldier on the back, Connor left the room.

"That's a good group of friends you've got there, Hilary," Robert Becker spoke as he approached his only son. "I see now why Jess insists on calling them family."

Becker smiled at the mention of his wife. "They're the only family she'd had for three years. I didn't understand that before. And we've been through a lot together. More than anyone can know."

Having become close to several of his comrades over the course of his career, Robert could empathise even without knowing the details. "I'm proud of you, son. I couldn't have wanted for more in a son and I hope, I pray, that you get every ounce of happiness you deserve. You and your Jess." Robert smiled. "I can see how much you love her, Hilary, and I only had to look at her once to know she feels the same."

"I've never been happier than when I'm with her, Dad. She makes everything brighter, everything worthwhile." Just thinking about her made any nerves he'd been feeling fade away. "She's my world."

"I can see that. And I'd say the same is true of Jess." Robert fussed unnecessarily with the collar of his son's dress uniform. "Be happy, Hilary."

"I will be." And he was sure he would, with Jess at his side.

"Then let's go and get you married. Again."

In no time at all, Becker and his father had left the hotel room and moved to the ballroom that had been transformed for the ceremony. Recognising family he hadn't seen in years – his Great Aunt Annabelle among them – and a number of his colleagues from the ARC, Becker took his place at the front of the room and waited impatiently.

As the music began, he turned to see the double doors open, warmth blossoming in his chest at the sight of the smile on her face. His eyes widened as his gaze travelled lower and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping when he realised what she was wearing.

Her wedding dress. The same one she'd worn at their first wedding, the one he had fond memories of helping her out of on their wedding night.

He thought she'd left it behind, hadn't realised it had been amongst the belongings that she'd brought home with her. Hadn't realised until that moment how pleased he was that she had.

She glided towards him on Lester's arm, more radiant and beautiful than he'd ever seen her. There was no sign of nerves or anxiety as her gaze locked with his, nothing in her expression to suggest she was anything but thrilled at the prospect of marrying him. Again.

"Take care of our girl, Captain," Lester murmured as they reached him. He took Jess's hand and held it out for Becker to take.

"I will, Sir," Becker promised. He grinned as Jess leaned over to kiss Lester on the cheek and thanked him quietly. "Are you ready to do this, Mrs Becker?"

"Absolutely, Captain." Jess gave him her bright smile, the one reserved only for him, and together, in front of everyone who mattered to them most, they turned towards the waiting minister so the ceremony could begin.

* * *

End.


End file.
